


Adventures With Steve “Mom Friend” Rogers: A Short Story

by shewritesall



Series: Marvel Short Stories [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Steve has always been very compassionate and caring.  Sometimes it drives the Avengers insane, but not the Wanda and Natasha.  They have figured out the thing Steve is best at when in his "Mom" mode: period support.





	1. Opening

Hello!  This book was inspired by a Tumblr post.  If you wrote it or know the person who wrote it, I hope this is up to standards and that you enjoy it!

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Wanda wasn't quite sure what to do.  She had just run out of pads and tampons, she had no pain meds, and she was feeling incredibly hormonal.  She had thought about going to Natasha for help, but she wasn't sure how comfortable the spy would be with her asking for period supplies.  She knew Natasha was always thoroughly stocked somehow, but she wasn't sure how.  She rarely ever saw Natasha come home with shopping bags unless the two had gone out together and Natasha never got pads or tampons when they went shopping.  Her chocolate supply seemed very up to date as well.  Wanda wondered if Natasha could secretly do magic, but figured that would sound even more stupid than asking if she could use some of Natasha's supply because she had run out.  Before she could muster up her courage, a knock came to her door.

"Come in,"  she called.  She looked up to see Steve walked into her room.  He leaned against the doorframe with a small frown and looked at her with concern.

"You seem upset,"  he stated.  Wanda felt like that was definitely an understatement.  Thanks to her hormones, she felt like crying in frustration but was too tired to care at the same time.  "What's wrong, Wanda?"

"Nothing,"  Wanda dismissed, not wanting to tell him she was on her period.  That was the last thing she wanted the Captain to know.  "Don't worry about it.  I was actually just going to talk to Nat, so if you're just here for that, I'm gonna—"

"Are you on your period?"  Steve asked.  Wanda's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks heat up.  Was it that obvious?  Crap, now Steve was going to be all careful around her like the other guys were whenever they found out a girl was on her period.  "It's just, you've seemed hormonal the past few days so I figured you would start soon.  Nat gets the same way when on hers,"  Steve said casually.  It was like he was talking about a past mission.  Wanda just blinked in shock. 

"Uh,"  was the only thing she could say.

"If you need supplies, I can grab you some,"  Steve offered.  She nodded awkwardly.  How was he so relaxed with all this?  Weren't all guys supposed to be weird and awkward when it came to periods.  "I'll be right back then." 

"Okay,"  she said quietly, watching Steve walk out of her room.  She stood in the centre of her room, not sure what to do while she waited for Steve to come back.  She didn't have to wait long, though, because less than five minutes later he returned.  He was carrying a box of pads, a box of tampons, and a variety of chocolate.  He set it all on her bed and smiled warmly.

"I wasn't sure what kind of chocolate you prefer,"  Steve told her, motioning towards the seven different bars.  "I grabbed Belgian and Swiss cause Nat likes those.  The Brazilian and spicy pepper are my favourite.  The other three I thought you might enjoy, too.  Is that good?"  Wanda was too shocked to respond immediately.  Steve just stored all this for Natasha when she had her period?  Why?

"It's perfect,"  Wanda said.  Steve grinned like a kid on Christmas and Wanda couldn't help but smile back too.  "Why do you just keep this for Nat?  She won't be mad I'm taking it, will she?"  Steve shook his head. 

"No, she'll be happy I finally figured out your time,"  Steve said.  Wanda frowned in confusion.  Steve realised how weird that might have sounded and explained.  "I keep it for both of you, but Natasha's the only one that ever comes to me for it.  She's been pestering me about sharing it with you and I told her I didn't know when you had your period.  Next time, just come find me." 

"Okay,"  Wanda replied.  "Thank you."  Steve smiled and nodded.  He walked out of her room and shut the door behind him.  Wanda grabbed a box of tampons and walked into her bathroom.  Once she had changed out of her stained underwear, she grabbed the Belgian and Brazilian chocolate bars before heading to Natasha's room.  She needed someone else to explain what exactly had just happened.  But first she wanted to thank whoever had invented Belgian chocolate.


	3. Chapter 2

Natasha was humming along to her iPod music, organising her closet.She didn't hear Wanda enter at first, but she wasn't surprised to see the young girl standing in her room, biting into a Belgian chocolate bar.Natasha pulled out her earbuds and paused her music.Wrapping her earbuds around her iPod, Natasha walked out of her closet and smiled at Wanda.Wanda smiled back and sat on Natasha's bed.She finished her chocolate bar before saying anything to Natasha.Natasha understood, though.If Steve had given her the Belgian chocolate (and he always did), she wouldn't want to pause her eating for anything.Even missions waited until after she ate her chocolate bar.

"I see Steve finally figured out when it was your time of the month,"  Natasha said, sitting beside Wanda on her bed.  Wanda nodded and folded up the now empty Belgian chocolate wrapper.

"Has he always been like this?"  Wanda asked.  When Natasha asked what she meant, she pointed to the chocolate then just flailed her arms.  "Stocked for periods and annoyingly sweet."  Wanda didn't really think it was annoying.  She just wasn't sure how else to describe it.

"No,"  Natasha laughed.  She shook her head with a small smile.  "No, he said his mom taught him to be comfortable around the subject, but when he came out of the ice he just tried forgetting her entirely as he'd missed her funeral and everything.  Then one day I asked him to run to the store for tampons and after that, he kept his room fully stocked and I've never had to get stuff myself again."

"That explains a lot,"  Wanda said, taking a bite of the Brazilian chocolate.  She looked down at it and decided that the Belgian had some serious competition with the Brazilian.

"So, what kinds of chocolate did he bring you?"  Natasha asked.  Wanda listed off all that she could remember and Natasha frowned.  "Belgian is mine."

"Sorry,"  Wanda said, not really sorry at all.  She had enjoyed it quite a bit.  "Steve said you wouldn't be upset."

"Steve is an idiot and there better be more left for me,"  Natasha said.  Wanda smiled then frowned.Great, now there were cramps.

"Does Steve happen to have pain meds and a heat pad too?"  she asked, hand on her abdomen.  Natasha grinned and nodded. 

"You go back to your room and I'll go grab it from Steve,"Natasha instructed.Wanda stood up and made her way to her room.She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the stabbing in her gut.A few seconds later, Natasha came in and handed her a heat pad, pain meds, and a book."Steve didn't want you to get bored,"she told Wanda as she handed her the book.Wanda looked down at it and was surprised to see it was one she hadn't read before.

"Tell him thank you,"Wanda said.Natasha nodded and walked out the door, leaving Wanda to happily her book.  She was definitely going to join Natasha in using up Steve's supply of period supplies.  Besides, he had it for them.  It's not like he needed it.


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone knew Steve was the one who kept stuff for the girls.It was no secret that both Wanda and Natasha went to Steve when they were on their period.Steve didn't mind.He was actually happy about it because now he could expand his chocolate supply to include sea salt caramel, truffles, and other kinds of chocolate.The only thing the others didn't like was the fact that they weren't allowed the chocolate.Steve, Natasha, and Wanda were the only ones allowed to eat it and FRIDAY acted as a good guard.Not even Bucky had managed to steal some without Steve finding out.

"Steve's on a mission,"Wanda said, walking into Natasha's room one day.Natasha nodded."FRIDAY has his door locked and no one is allowed to get in."

"Do you need stuff?"Natasha asked.Wanda nodded.She hadn't had a period when Steve wasn't around and now she didn't have anything to take care of it.She had become reliant on Steve in the past year so she didn't bother buying her own stuff."I don't know who you could ask.I only have enough for the rest of mine.Maybe someone will go get some for you,"Natasha said.She knew the only one that would was Clint and he was at home.Rhodey might, but she wasn't sure how comfortable Wanda felt asking him.

"Okay,"Wanda said."I'll go ask."She walked out of Natasha's room and into the living room.Bucky was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper when Wanda walked in, seemingly oblivious to her.  She knew he was aware of her presence, though, and paused.  Bucky was Steve's best friend.  He would run to the store for her, right?  The two were practically the same person in some areas of life.  Maybe this was one of them.

"Did you need something, Wanda?"  Bucky asked, setting down his newspaper.  Wanda nodded.

"Would you mind running to the store to pick up some tampons?"  she asked.  Bucky immediately paled and Wanda knew she'd messed up.

"Um, well, uh, I don't really, um,"  Bucky scratched the back of his neck and Wanda felt bad.

"You don't have to if you're comfortable with it,"  she said, trying to keep him from feeling even worse.  Bucky shook his head, though, and stood up.

"No,"  he said.  He stood up and nodded resolutely to himself.  "I'll do it.  Just tampons?"  he asked.

"And chocolate, if that's okay?"  she replied.  Bucky nodded and race four the door.  Wanda turned on her heels and went back to her room.  Now she knew Bucky was not the person to ask.  She felt kind of bad asking him and making him feel awkward about it, but how was she supposed to know beforehand?  Steve was so comfortable with it, she had just assumed Bucky was too as they had grown up together.  Next time she would just ask Rhodey.  Surely that wouldn't be as awkward as asking Bucky.  She just hoped he wasn't too uncomfortable at the store.


	5. Chapter 4

Bucky stood in the middle of the aisle, staring at all the boxes of tampons and pads.  He had never seen so many options for one product.  How was he supposed to know which one to get?  The purple one looked nice, but it looked like it was for twelve year olds so he figured it wouldn't work for Wanda.  Maybe the blue one?  But that one said heavy.  Was Wanda heavy?  What did that even mean?  How would someone go about deciding if a woman was heavy and what did her weight have to do with tampons?  Bucky was too confused to do this on his own, but he didn't want to let Wanda down.  He decided to call Steve so he could get out of the aisle as soon as possible and go back to the Compound.

"Bucky, I'm in the middle of a fight,"  Steve said, answering on the first ring.  Bucky heard Steve grunt followed by a distant yell.  Yes, Steve was definitely in the middle of a fight.

"I need help,"  he said.  He spotted a woman coming down the aisle and his face heated up.  "Wanda came to me for girl stuff because you were gone and I have no idea what I'm doing."  Steve cursed and Bucky thought it was at the man he was fighting.

"I completely forgot she would have hers while I was gone!"  Steve exclaimed.  Bucky watched the woman effortlessly grab a box and walk off, giving Bucky a comforting smile.  He smiled back awkwardly and ignored the sounds of a fight coming from Steve's side of the conversation.  "Is it a heavy or light day?"  Steve asked.  Bucky's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't know her weight, Steve,"  Bucky said as if it was a sin to know such a thing.  Bucky could practically hear Steve rolling his eyes.

"No, is her blood flow heavy or light?"  Steve asked.  Bucky's face heated up.  He really didn't like dealing with female problems like this.

"I don't know,"  Bucky replied.  Steve sighed and shouted something to the agents that had come with him.  "Should I just get the blue one?"

"I usually give her the pink Kotex box on her first day,"  Steve said.  He paused as Bucky looked for a link box and the word Kotex on it.  "Is it her first day?  It might be her second."

"I didn't ask,"  Bucky mumbled.  He finally found the box and grabbed it off the shelf.  He began to high tail it out of the aisle, glad he'd had some success.

"Then grab the purple Glad box,"  Steve instructed.  Bucky groaned and turned around.  He threw the Kotex box back in its place and search for the purple Glad box.  It said pads.

"She wanted tampons,"  Bucky said, whispering the last word.  "This one says pads,"  he whispered.  He had never felt stupider in his life.  He was completely clueless and he didn't like being clueless.

"Fine,"  Steve said.  "Grab both.  She can decide which is best."  Bucky grabbed both and all but ran out of the aisle.  "Make sure to grab Brazilian chocolate for her.  It has to be plain, though.  It can't have anything like orange or caramel or she'll throw a tantrum."  Bucky wasn't sure if he was kidding (he was only partially), but decided not to test it.  He grabbed as many Brazilian chocolate bars as he could in one hand and raced to a cheek out.

"Thanks, Steve,"  Bucky said, pulling out his wallet to pay for everything.

"No problem,"  Steve replied.  Steve grinned and Bucky heard a crack.  "Sorry, someone decided to sneak up.  I have to go now.  You good?"

"Yeah, I think so,"  Bucky said.  Steve hung up without a goodbye and Bucky grabbed his two bags and raced out to his car.  He was really hoping he wouldn't have Natasha come up and ask him for help.  He wasn't sure he could survive another trip to the store for pads or tampons or whatever she would need.


	6. Last Chapter

Bucky never lived down his adventure at the grocery store.  He took everything to Wanda, threw it at her, then ran.  Wanda later told Natasha what had happened who told Clint who told Tony.  Tony told everyone he ever came in contact with if they mentioned Bucky or anything that reminded him of Bucky.  Bucky made sure Steve was never gone on a mission when one of the girls was on their period again.  Steve ended up just leaving his door unlocked in case it happened and Bucky was left to guard the chocolate.  He was more than willing to do it as it meant he wouldn't be running to the grocery store and looking at colourful boxes.

"Hey, Barnes?"  Natasha asked, walking into the living room and sitting beside him.  Bucky looked up from his book to see her smirking.  "Think you can—"

"Nope!"  Bucky said, covering his face with his book.  Natasha broke into laughter and Bucky felt his face heating up from under his book.  Natasha had been one of the worst since Wanda had told her what had happened.  Bucky really wished he'd just told Wanda no, but he wasn't sure if that would have actually helped things.

"I was going to ask if you could spare a few minutes to spar with me, but I guess not,"  she said, getting up.  Bucky was always down for sparring, so he immediately jumped to his feet.

"Let's go!"  he said.  They walked down to the training room and into the fighting ring.  Natasha taped her knuckles and pulled off her shirt, leaving her in just leggings and a sports bra.  Bucky didn't even blink; he was used to seeing Natasha only half dressed when she was working out.

"Don't hold back,"  Natasha warned.  Bucky nodded and they began their fight.  They were evenly matched, making the fight last longer than most.  Bucky didn't like using his metal arm on her, but the last time he had refused to she had utterly destroyed him.  Now he didn't worry about hurting her.

"This is easy,"  Bucky said, sweat appearing on his forehead.  Natasha grinned and jumped onto his back.  He threw her on the ground and she groaned, arms wrapping around herself.  When she didn't get up right away, Bucky got worried.  "Nat?  What's wrong?  God, I didn't hurt you, did I?"  he asked worriedly.  She shook her head and opened her eyes.  Bucky caught her smirk too late. 

"I'm just having really bad cramps,"  she said.  Bucky wanted to scream and she burst into laughter.  "Can you carry me back to my room and give me chocolate and a heat pad?"  Natasha asked jokingly.  Bucky rolled his eyes.  He was done with this.

"Of course,"  he said.  He surprised Natasha by scooping her up and carrying her back to her room.  He went to Steve to get a hot pad, pain meds, chocolate, and a box of tampons just to be over the top.  When he returned to Natasha's room, he insisted to change into something more comfortable and take the pain meds. 

"You're the worst, Barnes,"  Natasha muttered, grabbing a blanket and pulling it around her shoulders.  Bucky just smirked and made sure she was comfortable on her bed. 

"I know,"  he replied.  After making sure she didn't need anything else, he walked out of the room.  Even though Bucky hadn't reacted the way Natasha had thought, she wasn't disappointed.  She even got free chocolate and a new book out of it.


	7. Author’s Notes

Hey!  Thanks so much for reading my short story.  If you liked it, please check out my other works.  Thanks for reading!


End file.
